Between one and one and half million people have been diagnosed with Parkinson's Disease in the United States. As Parkinson's Disease progresses, many sufferers develop tremors in their hands and arms, thereby making common activities such as drinking from a glass, writing, and holding objects difficult if not impossible. The present invention is directed to an arm brace designed to minimize the effects of tremors on people suffering from Parkinson's Disease and other neurological or drug-induced conditions.